


【授權翻譯】兩道敲門聲 Two Knocks

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Language, One Shot, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 羅恩嘗試強行進入赫敏家中而斯內普剛好在吃晚餐。事情的發展不太順利。一發完。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】兩道敲門聲 Two Knocks

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Knocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234426) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

當晚赫敏門上的第一道敲門聲是受歡迎的。

斯內普站在那裡，來吃晚餐，高大並穿著黑袍。她讓他進來時他的雙眼因她的微笑變得有溫度。

晚一點的第二道敲門聲則沒有那麼受歡迎了。

羅恩站在那裡，有一股酒氣。

「蜜恩，帶我回去。」他哀鳴。「也許我會跟其他女巫睡，但我一定會回到你身邊。」

「不。」她怒氣沖沖道。

「有什麼問題嗎？」斯內普問，嗓音危險。

羅恩臉色煞白。「斯內普……為什麼他會在這裡？借宿一晚嗎？蜜恩，你這個愚蠢的蕩婦……」

兩根魔杖現出……一隻困惑的紅皮豬逃走了。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
